


Make a Bet

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Angst, Asami is chill..., Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor poor Ayase., Romance, Takaba needs to chill....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okane Ga Nai and VF crossover. After running into each other, Takaba meets Ayase and the two discuss their situations. Ayase attempts to talk Takaba into running away with him and seizing his freedom. Takaba thinks about it...and comes up with a reasonable solution. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Bet

**Summary: Okane Ga Nai and VF crossover. After running into each other, Takaba meets Ayase and the two discuss their situations. Ayase attempts to talk Takaba into running away with him and seizing his freedom. Takaba thinks about it...and comes up with a reasonable solution. Oneshot.**

**Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Implied Abuse. Runaways. Slightly OOC Takaba.**

**A/N: I've had a rough day, I needed to post this.**

* * *

Takaba could've agreed that Ayase situation was a lot worse than his was, to say in the least, still, it wasn't like his was exactly the best either. However, there was something about this "Kanou" guy that seemed rather morbid, perhaps made him a little less human than Asami. The fact that Takaba caught Ayase running for his life on the street, said a lot about his current situation. Kanou obviously wasn't a good guy.

"So," Takaba began, clasping his hands together. "What are you planning to do after this...I mean, do you think he'll find you?"

Ayase quietly shrugged. "I don't know...it took everything I had to run away." He looked up at Takaba with watery eyes. "If he finds me, then I don't know what I'll do!"

"Go to a shelter or something...hey, I don't know you that well but I can help you out! I've got some spare money_"

"Takaba-san..." Ayase's voice was quiet but took a dark turn. "How can you live so freely, how can you be so happy given your current situation?" There was obvious confusion in his voice as he looked at Takaba. "Asami is no better than Kanou...Takaba-san!"

That's not true. Takaba wanted to say, feeling a fire burn in his chest. "Asami is different from Kanou. I know...it may not seem like that_"

"Takaba-san, you're lying to yourself!" Ayase stood a bit. "And he's making you feel that way! He's making you change the person you are Takaba-san, don't you see?"

"That's...that's not true..." Takaba began to tremble, his lips began to quiver and his heart began to beat faster. He was shaking and his emotions were flaring, not because he was sad, or because he'd had some type of epiphany. But because he was angry...angry was an understatement. He was pissed, but he decided to keep his mouth shut so as not to say something offensive to Ayase. He clenched his fists in his lap and placed his head down. Ayase took this as something different. He thought Takaba was crying.

"Takaba-san, run away with me! We can both find our freedom together, away from these men who do us harm! Please Takaba-san, listen..." The rest of Ayase's words fell on deaf ears. There was a demon scratching in his chest as he tried to stay calm.

This kid...Takaba thought. Just doesn't understand Asami. He thinks he can assume but he can't!

"Ayase..." Takaba stopped the boy roughly in his tracks. "I'm going to help you, anyway I can but..." He sighed. "I'm not leaving Asami."

"Takaba-san_"

"Asami is...he's not like Kanou, okay? And while our situations are similar, they aren't the same. You may be confused with your feelings towards Kanou but..." Takaba gave a hopeful grin. "Asami...Asami means everything to me, and as much as I hate to admit it...I love him..." He laughed. "I fucking love that bastard."

"Takaba-san...I don't understand!" Ayase began to cry, causing Takaba to feel like an asshole, but he kept on talking.

"I know we've had our rough ends but, Asami is good to me. He treats me well and puts up with me. The thought of leaving him...it just...upsets the hell out of me! We have an established relationship, a crazy, but established relationship..." Takaba stood up and walked over to Ayase, and sat on the bed next to him. "I know things are complicated with you and Kanou but you should probably get away from him..."

"I...I...I have no where...to go..."

Takaba gazed at the crying boy next to him and pulled him into a hug. "You've had it rough Ayase, let me help you out for a while. Okay?"

Ayase, amongst tears could only nod.

OoOoOoO

"You're home early!" Takaba greeted Asami as he entered the penthouse. It was obvious that the older man was somewhat confused by Takaba's optimism.

"What's gotten into you?" Asami asked, stepping into the living room, and placing his brief case down.

Takaba stood on his toes and snaked his arms around Asami's neck. "I've got something to tell you."

Asami looked somewhat amused. "And what would that be?"

Takaba released Asami and led him to the living room where sure enough, a very distraught Ayase sat on the sofa. It wasn't surprising that he looked up at Asami in fear.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while and his name is Ayase."

Takaba didn't have to ask for Asami's permission or if he minded. Asami only shrugged and turned back around towards the kitchen. Takaba then gave Ayase a promising smile, in the best way he could, Ayase returned it.

Then, Takaba quickly followed Asami into the kitchen.

"Is there something I should know about this?" Asami asked searching for something in the cabinets.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Takaba lied. "And you're really okay with this?"

Asami turned back around towards Takaba and smiled. "That's fine but...you'll have to pay a little extra for his rent." He said in quite a sarcastic tone.

Takaba actually found himself smirking as he looked up at his lover. "I think I can manage that."

Asami crossed his arms. "Oh really?" He added in a mocking tone, taking Takaba by surprise and trapping him in a short but passionate kiss. "Because you're going to have to pay up more than you can manage."

Takaba melted into another kiss before grabbing Asami's tie and starting directly into his golden eyes. "Do you wanna bet? Old man?"

* * *

**To start off with, today was a shitty day. We took a quiz in physics class, we meaning my whole class. And we're all like, "I think we've got this," I'm all like "Hell no." Our teacher decides that after we're done with the quiz, to go over it on the board. NOT A SINGLE PERSON PASSED.**

**My friend is facing expulsion after buying stink bombs from an unknown source, distributing them to people, and dropping them at school. The only place they haven't dropped a stink bomb yet, is teh chapel. Jesus knows how long that'll last. But another one of my friends turned him in today and now, he's in a lot of trouble.**

**At 12:05am our kitchen flooded. My sister Lidsworth and I were too afraid to tell our mom, so we cleaned the water up ourselves. It's the dishwasher's fault.**

**Onward to teh story...I don't like Ayase, but I wasn't going to bash him. I read a few chapter of Okane Ga Nai and I'm all like 'Hey look, there's twins, I'm a twin', but the plot just made me lose interest. And Ayase..I don't like him! I don't know why, he's so sweet and stuff but I just want to slap him and I don't know why!**

**So please comment...review...tell me what you think. And apparently, I'm a Boondock now as one of my friends called me today. That's not good. Guys, I don't act like a Boondock!**

**So, I don't own VF.**

**Good night!**

**God Bless!**

**Peace Out Homies!**


End file.
